


make the most of it.

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Crying, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sad, Summer Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: Alice is one of the only things Marisa has to look forward to in her boring life.





	make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't try very hard at this because it was 4 am when I got this idea, I really just needed to get my thoughts out.
> 
> Keep in mind this is current day AU.

That night was bittersweet for Marisa. Maybe Alice too, but Marisa didn't quite know.

Marisa climbed into the passenger seat of Alice’s car, lying back into the seat. It was a warm summer night, the two had just spent the majority of the day playing games at the arcade. Once Alice was seated into the driver’s seat, she pulled the door shut, sighing. “I’m tired, but today was fun.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Marisa said, yawning and reaching into her denim jacket pocket, pulling out a small box of mints, opening it. “I was just about to do the same.” Alice smiled, reaching for the glovebox where she kept her own set of mints. “Mmm,” Marisa said, popping her mint into her mouth before Alice proceeded the same. “Trade you~” Alice sweetly said, placing a hand on Marisa’s cheek, bringing her face in the direction of her own.

“Eh?” Marisa let out before both their lips connected. “Mmm-”

Marisa kissed back and almost immediately their tongues collided, swirling. Alice pushed her mint into Marisa’s mouth, and Marisa swapped hers after. This always got Marisa flustered, she blushed heavily and pressed into Alice harder as their lips moved in sync with each other.

The butterflies arose within Marisa when she felt Alice’s fingers intertwine with her own, as they did every time. Alice never ceased to fluster her.

They continued their passionate kissing until Marisa pulled away to breathe, and check the time. Alice whimpered shyly and buried her face into Marisa’s neck.

9:20 pm.

“Ah, we should get going, I have to be home by 11pm. I’m assuming it’ll take a while to get back, too.” Marisa said. “Right, good idea.” Alice sat up, digging into her pocket for the car keys. Once she started up the car, they were off to drive Marisa home.

It was silent. Marisa rested her face onto her palm, staring out into the night. She really enjoyed the night time, she thought it was beautiful, especially because she didn't go out much by herself much. Spending the night out with Alice gave her a sense of independence, and freedom. No one knew about Alice, and no one knew about Marisa, it was their relationship only. It made Marisa feel free. That she could do whatever she wanted.

She felt like she had Alice all to herself, no one had to know. Alice was one of the things in Marisa’s boring life she had to look forward to. Before she knew it the tears streamed down her face, Marisa’s teeth clenched up. She turned her head away to make sure Alice didn't see, she was too busy focused on the road.

_“I don’t want you to go, I don't wanna go home. I wanna be with you more.”_

It wasn’t all the time that Marisa got to spend the day with Alice, it was rare. Maybe once every few weeks. She tried to make the best of it.

_“I love you, I love you so much, I never want to leave.”_

Marisa wiped her tears and sniffed. “You okay?” She heard Alice say, breaking the silence. “Yeah, nose was just a bit runny.”

10:20 pm.

The two were now back in Marisa’s town, parked down the street from Marisa’s house. It was dark out. Marisa leaned over, pulling Alice into her arms. Alice giggled and stretched over, lying her head into Marisa’s lap, looking up at her. Marisa blushed heavily, patting her lover’s hair.

“You’re the cutest.”

“No, you.”

In a nutshell, that's what most of their conversations consisted of. Each one trying to tell the other how cute and sweet they were. Back and forth of the “no, you”.

The two cuddled and exchanged kisses until 11pm, when Marisa had to head home. “Make sure you have everything.” Alice chimed.

“Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, a lot.” Marisa said, hugging Alice, once they both sat up. “You too,” the short haired blonde said shyly.

Marisa then kissed Alice deeply, and the two had a quite short exchange of the tongues again. Marisa pulled away, opening the car door, and standing up and out. She turned to Alice once again. “I-I love you.” She said quietly. Alice blushed and turned to look away shyly.

“Say it back!” Marisa said, pouting.

Alice glanced into Marisa’s eyes, making her heart almost stop. “I love you too.”

Marisa crawled back inside to plant another kiss onto Alice’s lips, and then quickly pulled away. The two exchanged a simple “Bye.” before Marisa began to make her way home and Alice pulled away in her car.

“Until next time, my love.” Marisa whispered into the night air.


End file.
